


Making up//Mclennon style

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paris - Freeform, Smut, john loves paul to death, john wonders if paul is real or not, long ass smut, paris bro, paris is sentimental, paul is kinky as hell, paul is sick of john’s shit, slight angst, took me hours for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John & Paul induct in makeup sex after an argument.





	Making up//Mclennon style

**Author's Note:**

> probably errors.   
this is like the longest smut i’ve ever fucking written & im pretty damn proud for now

Raindrops harmoniously fell upon the window. Grey clouds provided the living room of Paul's house, placed on Cavendish Avenue. 

Paul paused his intent reading at the last sentence of the paragraph. With a sigh, he closed his hard covered book and rested it on the coffee table in front of his couch. The consistent knocking on his front door, which he assumed was John's, made him abruptly stand up from the cushion he was sitting down in. Paul walked towards his door, peeking his hazel eyes through the peephole to greet the very much expected older man standing at the other side of the door. Paul thought to himself, having a mental of argument on whether he should invite John in, especially after their dispute earlier in the day. Paul's slightly trembling hands unlocked the locks on the side of his door cautiously, eyebrows furrowing while he mentally asked himself what he was doing. 

It was too late though. Paul had already opened the door, eyes slightly widening at the sight of a soaked John Lennon. Once their eyes met, John apologetically pulled a soaked bouquet of flowers from behind his back and pushed it against Paul's chest. The younger man carefully wrapped his fingers around the stem of the flowers, unintentionally brushing his fingers against John's cold ones. The scent withering from the flowers were undeniably hypnotizing. The aroma shot up Paul's nose and sent a shiver of delight throughout his body. 

"I don't usually apologize to anyone Paul. So I bought those for you. Those were the last ones they had in stock, and plus my balls are freezing off." John bluntly said, his voice was plastered with nothing as apologetic as his actions. Paul had did notice that there was a small waver of plea trickling through John's tone though. Maybe he was being conceited, or maybe he was right. Paul's face suddenly scrunched up, and he shoved the flowers back towards John while he also shoved the older man away from his doorway. 

Any other time John would have thought the scowl on Paul's face was undeniably adorable. This was a bad time though, so before Paul could slam the door close he jammed his foot in between it. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" John laughed nervously, rushing the words out as Paul was beginning to crush his feet by crashing all his weight against the door. 

Paul stopped and swung the door back open, "Come inside then. You'll catch a cold." 

John walked inside, obeying the younger order's as he placed the wet flowers down on a mahogany table at the corner of the wall nearby the door. "Macca.." 

John watched as Paul closed the door behind John, turning towards the older man with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Paul, let's talk about what happened." 

Paul silently approached John, taking off the hat John was wearing, revealing his soaked Auburn colored hair. The younger man set the hat down next to the flowers John had bought him, before turning back towards the older man. 

"Paul!" John resorted to shouting this time. 

Paul began to take off John's jacket motherly, face expressionless and determined to get the wet clothes off of John's body. John noticed that the younger man was purposely ignoring him, too busy keeping himself distracted by stripping off his clothes. John sighed, jerking his two hands upwards to grasp at Paul's wrist firmly. The younger man automatically stilled, his slightly trembling hands positioned at the lapels of John's shirt. Paul’s body slightly tensed up at the firm grip of John's hands around his wrist. 

"Look at me Paulie, come on now." John said, his voice soft and gentle unlike his tight grip on Paul. The younger man sighed, and tilted his head up slightly to look up at John through his naturally thick eyelashes. John took a moment to remind himself of Paul's natural beauty, something Paul would nonchalantly dismiss when questioned or complimented about. "I didn't mean to say what I said." 

"John you go on a trip with Brian to Barcelona! I didn’t say a bloody word about it! Yet when I go on a trip to Paris with Robert all of a sudden it's; he'll make me spread my legs for him. Is that all you think of me? Do you think I'm some kind of slut that would let anyone do what only you do to me?" Paul blurted out, eyes burning passionately with a fiery of annoyance in the hazel colored orbs. John's expression was nonetheless shocked when what he said seemed to come out of Paul's mouth. John realized how much he hurt Paul at that very moment when he noticed Paul was trembling. 

"No Macca, of course not." John cooed, removing his hands from Paul's wrist and bringing them down to his waist. Paul subconsciously placed his hands on John's shoulders, unaware that he was directly touching the older man when he told himself to not do that earlier on. "I was just taken aback. He wants to go to Paris with you Macca. Our Paris. I just- it just caught me off guard and I just say things. I don't think of you like that at all. I know that us being together already pulls at your nerves and insecurity. I was out of line Paul, you have every right to be mad at me." 

“I do have every right to be mad at you.” Paul grumbled, tightening his grip on John’s shoulder as his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I love you.” 

Paul's facial expression and mentality seemed to somewhat come at peace at what John confessed. The older man leaned forwards, pressing his lips cautiously against Paul's, unsure whether he should kiss him or not. Paul leaned forwards too, letting John's lips melt against his as he tilted his head a bit to get a better angle, since they were about the same height. John wrapped his arm around Paul's waist, pulling the younger man impossibly closer towards his still-wet body which made Paul squirm a bit. Paul reluctantly pulled away from John, watching amusedly as the other man slightly chased the kiss which made him almost knock his head against Paul's. 

“I love you too Johnny.” Paul briskly responded, a little breathless. 

Once he took in the look in John’s brown eyes, he already knew what he had in mind. John squeezed at Paul’s waist, humming contently as he cutely tilted his head to the side. “You’re so beautiful Paul, you know that?” John finally said, his voice was sultry and recognizably seductive. 

"Let's get these wet clothes off of you before you start whatever you think you’ll start." Paul said, unbuttoning John's button with sheer concentration. Paul could feel the way John’s eyes lingered casually over his own eyes, which weren’t looking up at him at all. John ran a tongue over his bottom lip, throughly observing the way Paul subconsciously chewed on his bottom lip as he undid John’s buttons. The light blemishes of pink on his cheeks, and the soft breaths he could hear from himself and Paul. John’s eyes slowly lowered downwards at Paul’s hands, examining how beautiful they were. 

John let out a content sigh, pulling the younger man closer to him which made Paul slightly dart his hazel eyes upwards at him. They filled to the brim with speculation at John’s actions, but that didn’t stop the older man — if anything the way Paul looked up at him sent a spike of blood down to his clothed-being. After noticing their hips were pressed together, along with their crotches; John began to move his crotch against Paul’s. His hands were holding him close, gripping tightly but not too tightly so that he couldn’t move if he wanted to. 

"You're so beautiful Paul." John groaned deeply, leaning forwards, hugging the other man close to him while he continued to dry hump against Paul's crotch. Paul gasped softly against John's shoulder, blushing as the way John gripped his waist. He felt John thrust his hips up urgently against his stilled ones. It was at this moment Paul realized John was humping against him as if he was a body-pillow. 

Ignoring his own growing erection, Paul pushed John off of him and managed to pull off John’s shirt at the same time. "Stop that you dog!" Paul ordered, face red and trousers tight. He ignored the way John ran his tongue over his thin lips, and snickered while clearing his throat. Paul adjusted his own trousers as he exhaled cautiously, he had then folded up John’s shirt and placed it gently on the table. "If we're doing that let's go in my bedroom-"

"Stop being a vanilla." John teased, as he swiftly approached the younger man. “Whatever we do, we do not in just one place.” 

"I- Pardon?" Paul blinked, flabbergasted at John’s sudden asseveration. 

Before Paul knew it, he was down on the floor with John's lips settled against his skin. Paul withered and gasped at each spot John nibbled at, keening lightly while grasping the older man's bare shoulders. John's hips were gliding against Paul's, breath ghosting rather heavily, coating the younger's reddened neck which glistened with John's saliva. John literally tore Paul's baby pink jumper off of him, and helped himself to the newly exposed skin which needed just as much attention. Paul twisted his body around underneath John, hands burying into the jungle of Auburn hair that was placed on John's head. 

“You’re going to buy me a new one.” Paul sighed, holding back the moans that were literally begging to leave out the back of his throat. The younger man began to thrust his hips up against John’s pelvis, jerking the older man slightly forwards. John slowly leaned his head up, peering lewdly down into Paul’s bed-lidded eyes for about several seconds. 

“No.” John bluntly said, before leaning down to rest suckling like kisses against the column of Paul’s throat. He ran his hand down the sides of Paul’s skin, relishing in the softness and paleness that could easily become bruised with his affectionate touches. Marks of his kisses, sucklings and saliva will speak words of wisdom that Paul was his. 

"Oh- John," Paul breathed heavily, chest heaving as John ran a warm tongue over Paul's ribcage which was presented every time Paul arched his back. "We can't- not here, it's dirty on the floor!" Paul moaned, as John came back up towards his face which made Paul squirm in slight anticipation. 

"What we're doing is dirty baby. I don't think I could make it in the bedroom. God you're so fucking fine Paul." His breath hitched as Paul bit down on his bottom lip and redirected his gaze elsewhere, he didn't even know how vulnerable he looked at the moment. 

John leaned up on his knees and furiously undid his trousers, standing up to pull them all the way down along with his underwear. Paul mentally said fuck it and began to pull off his pants and undergarments as well, spreading his legs almost shyly while John crawled in between them, leaning down to crash their lips into each other's again. John pinned both of Paul's hands down to either side of his head, moving his hips against Paul's as they massaged the lengths of their schlongs together vigorously. Paul skillfully bucked, and incandescently swirled his hips along with John's, letting out a trembling moan into John's mouth as he felt John interlace their fingers together. 

The older man pulled away, "I'm so sorry for hurting you Paul, shit, I- oh fuck- I'm an ass." John stammered, hips going rigid when Paul started to rotate his hips faster against John's. 

"Y-You can make it up by fucking me." Paul growled deeply, he fucking growled and it made a shiver race down John’s spine. He felt himself throb against Paul’s waist, the neglected feeling of their hips pausing for this rather ceaseless conversation, sent his mind to a whirlwind of everlasting sex-mania. 

"How about you fuck me?"

"No."

"Yes."

“John please, I’ve been using my fingers and it just doesn’t feel the same.” 

“What makes you think that I haven’t done it with my fingers in awhile? I’d like to see your pretty face on top of me.”

“I’ll ride you then.” 

“No, I’ll ride you.” 

“John please- I’m getting soft here.”

A lingering pause. Then a golden stare from John that captured Paul’s eye. It was so distracting, Paul didn’t even see John’s hand creep down from their interlaced fingers. 

Paul let out an angelic moan at the feeling John's warm palm wrapping around his length, jerking him mercilessly as John rode the side of Paul's thigh. The younger arched his back, hands scrambling to grab at nothing while his breathing became hotly desperate and labored. His legs parted even more for John in the most sluttiest way John could ever witness, and it already confirmed who exactly was topping who. 

"Alright, you win." John said, dumbfounded by Paul's beauty. He sat up, making Paul thrash and whine in protest of losing the addictive touch. John smiled to himself, seeing pompous Paul all debauched and slightly sweaty. Wrapping his arms around Paul's waist, the older man abruptly lifted Paul up onto his arms, having the younger man instinctively wrap his bare legs around his waist. Paul shivered with a rush of triumph trickling in his system, he threw his arms instinctively around John’s neck — pressing their chests together as they met each other with a breathtaking kiss. 

John mapped his way towards Paul's bedroom with his hand, holding Paul firmly with his arm. Either Paul wasn’t that heavy or it was just his sex-drive making him gain extra strength he didn’t know he had. Paul definitely wasn’t fat, he had a thin legs and small thighs — his waist was a bit small for a man his height but it was a healthy enough of small. ‘The way his legs would fit perfectly around his waist,’ John thought to himself again. He tried to keep his thoughts “straight,” trying to keep his knees from buckling as Paul's tongue licked a warm stripe up the column of his neck. "Oh you're going to get it Paul-" John growled, twisting the knob of the door in front of Paul's bedroom. 

Falling on the bed with a light thud that resonated across the room, Paul laid his head back against the pillow which made a halo of his hair form around his head. A few seconds afterwards, John was hovering over him with his lips passionately attacking Paul's once again. Paul lifted his hands up, cupping the back of John's neck to bring him closer and to spike up the kiss immediately. John's tongue curiously brushed over Paul's, mind working on keeping Paul under his wrath as he stretched his arm out towards the night stand. Clumsily, he opened the drawer and dug around for a bottle of lube in which he found rather quickly. 

John quickly pulled away, leaving Paul breathless and whining for his lips to be back on him. Anywhere on him. John held up the lubricant, smiling mischievously as he read the bottle in a posh voice, “Paul Mccartney advertises Adam & Eve personal lubrica-”

“John!” 

“Rub-a-dub-dub the lube on your weeny whiny wittle wiener! Then you can slide it up right in y-”

Paul grabbed John’s shoulders, greedily smashing their lips together which made John’s teeth slightly knock into Paul’s. John gasped lightly in surprise before kissing back in full force, sloppily holding Paul down with one hand placed on his shoulder. Paul let out a purr like moan, quivering impatiently under John’s hands when he felt John gently rock his hips against his. 

Paul tugged in John's bottom lip, hips snapping up against John's as the older man pulled away once again quickly. John squirted the lubricant on his fingers, prying Paul's legs apart to probe the tip of his fingers against Paul's clenching entrance. Paul closed his eyes, embracing the irritation of pain ubfolding down at his rear-end. He grasped at the sheets, clenching tightly while gritting his teeth at the single finger that pushed inside of him, thrusting past the ring of muscle. John waited a few seconds, genuinely amazed by the tightness enveloping his finger before glancing up at Paul. "Is this okay?" He asked, crimping his finger upwards so that it was pressed against a bundle of nerves. 

"Oh!" Paul suddenly let out a wrecked noise, eyes widening more than they're already are. A tremble raced down his spine as a blush became smeared across his cheeks at the feeling of John pressing down on that particular spot. "Yes it's okay- it's- do that again.."

"You're so tight Paul." John smoothly inserted another finger — which had indeed, caused another wave of irritation to slightly hit Paul but it wasn’t that bad. John paused a few seconds, smiling as he heard the annoyed whine coming from the younger one underneath him before doing the same thing he did with his fingers a few seconds pryer. Paul unfolded right before him, his eyelashes fluttered when he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and he inhaled a much needed breath of air into his lungs. John shivered endearingly at the sight, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s knee to spread his legs even more apart. He had then leaned in, kissing down affectionately on the inner thighs of Paul — he deliberately took in the erotic smell of Paul’s scent. 

John asked himself in the midst of fucking Paul with his fingers, what did he do to deserve him? He gazed down silently at his boyfriend who was a trembling, and moaning mess underneath him. Paul placed his forearm above his eyes, lips parting and soft sounds leaving his lips in different pitches. Every time he twisted his fingers, Paul would arch his back and let out a mangled moaned, desperate for more and more. John loved how Paul reacted to any touch, he loved how easily he could get Paul flushed and opened up — that was one of the many things he enjoyed whenever he topped during their sexual intercourses. What John was asking himself now is how does Paul do it? How does Paul deal with him everyday in the studio, deal with every hurtful thing John has said to him, and when will there ever be a day when Paul just quits on him. 

Like Uncle George, like Julia, like Stuart. John blinked the tears away from his eyes, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment of Paul losing all control below him. John leaned down, resting his lips against Paul’s which temporarily silenced his moans — this kiss wasn’t as hungry as the others. It was built upon affection that he thought he barely showed Paul. 

“I love you so much.” John whispered against Paul’s lips, lifting his head up to take a lingering glance at his younger boyfriend. Paul couldn’t even respond coherently, but John knew that whatever he moaned was an I love you more asshole, now fuck me until I can’t walk. 

"J-John, fuck-" Paul whimpered pathetically, back arching once again as he bucked his hips downwards. John leaned back down, chest resting against Paul's as he traced another pattern of kisses and spit along the younger's neck, collarbone, including his jawline. Marking every single noticeable place he could. 

The way Paul moved desperately underneath him as John fingered him relentlessly was a moment for the books. John felt himself become slick and throbbing, tired of being neglected but still standing up proudly. He fought the urge of touching it, but the only feeling he will provide his throbbing member is Paul's velvet tightness wrapped around him. 

"You want it?" John asked, breath ghosting against Paul's earlobe. The sound Paul made caused John to smile in satisfaction, he loved making the great, perfectionist, slightly snobby Paul Mccartney unfold underneath his hands. 

"Yes-"

"Beg for it."

"John, please I don't like begg-"

John curled his finger up against the bundle of nerves again, causing beads of Paul's release to boil up against the tip of his member. John smiled, watching as Paul parted his lips to let in a quick inhale of breath. "Okay- fuck John please, I want you inside of me, I-I want you to c-cum inside of me please." The way the words fell through Paul's lips sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout John's body. Even Paul was shocked that such vulgar language left out of his mouth, which made his cheeks turn a darker red than it already was. John slipped his two fingers out, shifting his body in between Paul's trembling legs as he coated his length with that majestic Adam & Eve personal lubricant. 

Paul sat up on his elbow, sex-hazed eyes darting down to see what John was doing as he placed his other shaking hand on John's shoulder. His legs were opened wide, face was flushed red and his eyebrows were creased together as he tried to focus on anything but the irritated sensation of pain racking up his body. John's breath hitched as he eased himself in, reaching up a hand to hold Paul's face up in his palm. The older smiled reassuringly at Paul, leaning forwards to crash their lips together once again. Paul relaxed under several seconds, body becoming accustomed to the familiar breaching of John Lennon inside of him. John had then moved his hips, swaying them back and forth to get Paul adjusted before roughly thrusting into his boyfriend. 

Paul's honey and milky moans skyrocketed into a new pitch. His head falling back, which made his usually perfect dark brown hair (which needed a little haircut) become splayed back as he held onto John's shoulder. Paul’s body jerked upwards with every thrust put forward, unfiltered moans gradually leaving from the back of his throat as his member throbbed against his stomach. John wrapped an arm around Paul's torso, lowering his head to smother kisses along the younger man's neck — he bit down on the tender skin to hide the trembling moan he produced. 

"John- harder, please," Paul groaned lewdly, eyes closing shut tightly due to the slightly overdriven pleasure taking over his form. John leaned up, shifting positions to which he was now on his knees. Paul let John clutch tightly underneath his thighs, and manhandle Paul to which the younger man flopped flat on his back and his lower half was now hoisted up off of the bed by John’s hands. John’s other hand was on Paul’s waist, creating a bright red handprint from the tight grip on his waist as John continued to maneuver himself around Paul’s body. John placed his other hand which was holding onto Paul’s thigh now onto Paul’s waist as well. 

“Ready?” John looked up, muscles growing tense as he captured the naughty gaze Paul gave him through those foggy hazel eyes. 

Jesus this man would be the death of him. 

“Fuck me.” Paul suddenly gasped, rolling his head back flaccidly, before arching his back up towards the ceiling presenting that wonderful rib cage again. 

John had then began to wreck Paul mercilessly against the bed sheets, having Paul’s moans grow louder and seemingly more high pitched. John was sure enough that he would be fucking a woman if he was blindfolded about now. Paul thrashed around mindlessly, cock throbbing uncontrollably with a pooling precum forming against his stomach. Paul's jaw dropped as he wrapped his legs around John's waist, knocking the other man forward while he grabbed at John's shoulders to push his own hips up to meet his thrusts. 

John thanked God for blessing him with some who's sex drive was as high as Paul's. Although Paul could be a pompous brat, if you push him enough, he could barely keep his hands off of you. Or maybe it was just for John, maybe he just couldn't keep his hands off of John. John knew for himself that he definitely couldn't keep his hands off of Paul Mccartney. John crashed in another brutal thrust, relishing in the way his and Paul's moans mixed as well as their harmonizing. 

"Jo-John, right there baby, right- oh my God!" Paul's voice transitioned into a rather low pitched moan. Paul opened his eyes having them roll back unashamedly, while digging his nails into John's skin as John jerked his hips up hard enough for the tip of his member to brush against his prostate. Paul shivered, feeling spurts of hot white liquid rope up against his stomach as his body paused. Paul’s moans were broken apart with light gasps, and his legs squeezed around John’s body as his chest heaved with every muscle constricting mercilessly. 

John literally hissed at the sight of Paul cumming so violently hard underneath him, granting himself another hard thrust before letting out a breathless gasp at how tightly Paul contracted around him. Paul continued to feel all his muscles constrict, and a massive wave of overstimulation break through his system. Paul clenched around John consistently, not even knowing what he was doing to the older man above him. The younger man threw his head back against the pillow, swallowing down hard on the formation of saliva that crowded around his mouth John took a mental picture of the sight of sweat glistening on Paul’s lightly reddened neck. John continued to swirl his hips, himself nearing the edge of an Earth shattering orgasm. Paul noticed, and began to tiredly move his hips up and down — clenching ever so cleverly around the thick meat inside of him.

“Cum for me baby,” Paul softly whispered, threading his fingers lightly through John’s auburn colored hair. John groaned at the caressing tone of Paul’s voice, body shaking almost uncontrollably above Paul’s pliant one which seemed to still be recovering from an orgasm. Paul leaned up, and wrapped both arms around John’s lower torso as he crossed his legs over the small of John’s back. The younger man’s lips settled against the crook of John’s neck, nibbling and suckling at different spots. It was now his turn to claim John. 

“Fuck- Paul,” John moaned into the other’s ear, his regularly skilled thrusts began to become lazy and sloppy but more urgent for his incoming, built up release. Paul felt himself become aroused again from the moans he rarely heard from John whenever he topped, for some reason John would always try to hide it from him but now it seemed to change. 

“Th-That’s it, come on baby,” Paul sighed breathlessly, rocking his hips with John’s harsh thrusts as his hazel eyes fluttered closed. John gripped the sheets tightly, twisting them in his fists as his breaths became more labored, and his moans to grow more confidently louder. 

Paul wrapped his arms around John neck now, relishing in the gasping breaths he earned from the man on top of him. He felt John’s body go rigid against him, along with hot liquid filling him up which made Paul gasp delightfully. John lost all the strength he had once had, and found himself collapsed on top of Paul’s body — jolting momentarily at the aftershocks. 

Paul eventually managed to catch his own breath, and afterwards he nudged John's side with his index finger. "Let's go again." 

•••

Paul clambered on top of the washing machine, legs spread and hazel eyes determined as John carefully climbed up over him. The older man took Paul's legs in his hands, bringing them back against his chest as he entered Paul once again — propelling his hips harshly against the younger's bottom. Paul threw his head back, eyes widening as a short of electric pleasure rushed through his bloodstream. The washer moved, and the dryer was creaking loudly as the two men rocked together with each aggressive thrust. 

Paul wrapped an arm around John's neck, pulling the other in for a passionate kiss to cover up their moans. John groaned softly into Paul's lips, repeatedly knocking his tongue together with Paul's who trembled uncontrollably underneath him. John instinctively slammed his hand down on the edge of the washer machine, everything becoming too much for him which made his thrusts much more desperate. Paul tightened around him self consciously, which meant he was getting close to another intense orgasm. 

John bit down on Paul's skin, pulling and nibbling at different parts of it as he held onto the machine. Paul shivered underneath him, whispering an I love you into John's ear, in which John returned with his voice shaky with pleasure. 

"Fuck Macca-" John had then grunted, driving in another thrust that sent spurts of ropes of his hot cum inside of Paul's heat. "Fuck- fuck- fuck."

Paul rocked his hips a few more times, easily stimulating his prostate to produce his own orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body trembled with each spurt that flew out of him while John collapsed heavily against him. 

"Let's go again." Paul breathed, moving his hips again causing a spike of blood to shoot back down to John’s cock which was still inside of Paul. 

"It's your turn now son, I'm beat." John said, climbing off of Paul to stand on his two feet besides the washing machine. To prove his point, he smacked his own ass and turnt around walking away, waiting expectantly for Paul to chase him back towards the bedroom. 

The younger man licked his lips, cock jumping in interest as he hopped off of the washing machine, racing hungrily towards the older man to knock him down on the floor. He dived in between John’s legs, and another session of heated makeup sex conspired. 

•••


End file.
